The present invention is directed to a faucet and liquid supply tube therefor and, more particularly, to a faucet utilizing a liquid supply tube having an enlarged head.
In placing a faucet in service on a sink, it has been inconvenient and difficult to make connections from the liquid supply lines to the faucet inlet openings. The problem is compounded by the sink bowl or tub and the usual narrow space left behind the back surface of the sink bowl or tub and the supporting wall for the sink. As will be appreciated, the narrow space has not only been inconvenient and difficult to work in but has commonly required special tools for connecting the liquid supply lines to the faucet inlet openings.
In addition, the faucet connections which have been commonly utilized are not conducive to the growing do-it-yourself market. The need for special tools together with the problem of accessibility to the location where connections must be made has discouraged all but the most determined from removing and installing faucets without the aid of a plumber. Moreover, even when an installation is attempted, more often than not the result is a leaky connection.
While there have been attempts to overcome these problems, the results have usually not been satisfactory. The quality of the materials and the design of the faucets and fittings have either discouraged the do-it-yourselfer or have resulted in immediate or potential latent problems not associated with conventional plumbing connections and fittings that have been properly installed by a plumber. In view of this, it has remained to provide a faucet and liquid supply tube therefor capable of overcoming the aforementioned problems.